leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hilbert (game)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Hilbert | jname=トウヤ | tmname=Tōya | text=white | slogan=no | image=Black White Hilbert.png | age=yes | years=14 16 【BW/BW2】ファンミーティング情報のまとめ blue skY「ポケモン ブラック２ ホワイト２」のファンミーティングで、「N」や「チェレン」の年齢、怒ったNのイラストなどの設定資料が公開 (Japanese)http://sskrsskr.blogspot.com/2010/05/bw6.html| size=185px | caption=Art from Black and White | gender=Male | colors=yes| hair=Dark brown| eyes=Brown| hometown=Nuvema Town | region=Unova | relatives= , mentioned father (as player) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Pokémon Trainer, player character | game=yes | generation= | games=Black, White | leader=no | anime=no | manga=counterpart | mangacounterpart=Monta, , , , Hiro| roundnum=PBW01| }} Hilbert (Japanese: トウヤ Tōya) is the male player character in . His female counterpart is . In the games As the playable character Hilbert is a boy who lives in Nuvema Town, as do his childhood friends, Cheren and Bianca. If chosen as the player, he will receive a starter Pokémon and a Pokédex from Professor Juniper. After setting off on his Pokémon journey at the same time as Cheren and Bianca, Hilbert will at some point be asked by Fennel to do some sort of quest; in return for its completion, Hilbert will receive a C-Gear. As well as encountering and battling his childhood friends at various points during his journey, Hilbert will also meet a young man known as N, who wishes to create separate worlds for humans and Pokémon. In order to achieve his goals, he and Hilbert will battle several times during the course of the game. Hilbert also battles Team Plasma at various stages of his journey. Ultimately, Hilbert is recognized as a hero by or , depending on the version. As a non-playable character If not chosen as the player, Hilbert appears as the player's partner in the Battle Subway when choosing to ride the Multi-Train. Two of the following Pokémon are picked from the corresponding list, depending on what the player wants him to base his team on. If the player chooses "A balance between the two," Hilbert's Pokémon are chosen from either list. In Black 2 and White 2, the protagonist of Black and White was said to be searching for N in a faraway region and has not yet returned home. His mom mistakes the player for him. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=BW Hilbert Back.png |name=Hilbert |game=BW }} Quotes Battle Subway *At the Multi Train and Super Multi Train platforms : " " / " " *Before boarding the Multi Train or Super Multi Train : " " / " " :: Focused on Attack: "OK. I'll focus on Attack! Then, let's begin!" :: Focused on Defense: "OK. I'll focus on Defense! Then, let's begin!" :: Focused on Balance: "OK. I'll focus on a balance between Attack and Defense! Let's begin!" *After losing/retiring a challenge : "That was awesome! Let's battle together again!" *At stops : "There's still a lot more to go, but let's do our best!" *After completing a 21-win streak on the Multi Train : "We finally made it this far! Our opponents will get tougher, but let's do our best and not get discouraged!" Artwork Sprites Counterparts In the anime In Pokémon Generations ]] Hilbert made a brief appearance in The King Returns, arriving at the Giant Chasm on the back of his to help N battle against Ghetsis and . Pokémon =On hand = is Hilbert's only known Pokémon. It appeared alongside its Trainer to help N stop Ghetsis. Zekrom's only known move is .}} In the manga In Pokémon Adventures manga from the Pokémon Adventures is based on Hilbert, whose dream is to be the Champion of the Unova Pokémon League. In Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta from the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W is based on Hilbert. In Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga from the Pocket Monsters BW: Meetings with the Legends manga In Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga from the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga is based on Hilbert. In Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga Hiro from the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga is based on Hilbert. In Pocket Monsters BW manga Black from the manga is based on Hilbert. Trivia * Prior to the release of , pre-release media and most fans referred to Hilbert as "Black". ** English demos of Black and White referred to Hilbert as "Blair". ** English pre-release screenshots referred to Hilbert as "Kuro" (the Japanese word for "black"). * From a bird's eye view, Hilbert's hat looks like a Poké Ball. * Unused text in indicates that Hilbert and were originally planned as opponents at the Pokémon World Tournament. * Hilbert and Hilda are the first player characters in the main series not to have pre-programmed names either by choice or in case one isn't specified. ** They are also the only player characters who don't become s by the end of the main game. * In the May 2010 volume of CoroCoro Comics, it was stated that Hilbert and Hilda are older than previous player characters, but it is not known how much older they are. ** According to game scenario author Toshinobu Matsumiya, Hilbert and Hilda were initially visualized to be at the age of 16https://twitter.com/matsumiyan/status/387216363829198848/ Toshinobu Matsumiya's Tweet. Names References Category:Black and White characters Category:Champions Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Warren es:Lucho fr:Ludwig it:Alcide (gioco) ja:トウヤ zh:鬥也